Steve Miller
December 20-23, 1966 Matrix, San Francisco, CA (supported by Congress Of Wonders) December 23-24, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Grateful Dead, with Moby Grape) January 6-7, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service) January 10-15, 1967 Matrix, San Francisco, CA January 20-21, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Lee Michaels) February 10-11, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Lee Michaels & Peanut Butter Conspiracy) February 19, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Port Chicago Vigil Benefit, with Country Joe & The Fish) February 26, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting B.B. King, & Moby Grape) March 4, 1967 University of California Medical Center, San Francisco, CA (Journey to the End of Night event, with Big Brother & The Holding Company) March 5, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA ("Bedrock One " A Benefit for the Communication Company, with S.F. Mime Troupe, The Committee, Richard Brautigan, Lisergic Power Light, The Diggers, S.F. League for Sexual Freedom) March 12, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA ("Sunflower-Phoneix Dance Benefit for Aid to Vietnam and Mississippi", with Quicksilver Messenger Service, Big Brother And The Holding Company & Country Joe And The Fish) March 17-19, 1967 Afterthought, Vancouver, BC (supported by Collectors) March 22-23, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service & John Lee Hooker) March 30, 1967 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (supporting Jimmy Reed, John Lee Hooker & Chas Lloyd) April 14-15, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting The Doors) May 26-27, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Big Brother & The Holding Company) June 1-4, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (1st & 2nd supported by Daily Flash, 3rd & 4th supporting The Doors) June 9-10, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sparrow) June 10-11, 1967 Hunter's Point District, San Francisco, CA ("Muhammad Ali Festival" with Loading Zone, Charlatans, The Orkustra, Phoenix, Ulysses Crockett and The Afro Blue Persuasion, Anonymous Artists of America, Sonny Lewis Quintet, The Haight Street Jazz Band, SF Mime Troupe, The Committee, Raquels, Earth) June 11, 1967 Cushing Memorial Theater, Mt. Tamalpais State Park, Mill Valley CA (KFRC Fantasy Fair & Magic Mountain Music Festival) June 27-July 2, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Chuck Berry & Eric Burdon & The Animals) July 1, 1967 Mt. Tamalpais Outdoor Theater, Mt. Tamalpais, CA ("Festival of The Growing Things - Barefoot Dancing on the Grass", with Quicksilver Messenger Service, Blue Cheer, Sandy Bull, Hugh Masekela, Congress of Wonders, The Charlatans, Ace Of Cups, Wildflower & Mt. Rushmore) July 6-9, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (with Siegal Schwall Band) July 14-15, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sunshine Co. & Anonymous Artists of America) July 28-29, 1967 Continental Ballroom, Santa Clara, CA (supported by Kaleidoscope & Anonymous Artists of America) August 10-12, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Electric Flag American Music Band) August 15-17, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Chuck Berry & Charles Lloyd Quartet) August 18-20, 1967 Straight Theater, San Francisco, CA (supported by Second Coming & Congress of Wonders) September 1-3, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Mother Earth, Bukka White) September 12-14, 1967 Matrix, San Francisco, CA (supported by Peter Walker) September 15-16, 1967 Straight Theater, San Francisco, CA (supported by Billy Roberts & (15th) Sopwith Camel, (16th) Notes from the Underground) October 30, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Incredible Fish (Country Joe & The Fish without Joe), Pink Floyd (Cancelled - Visa problems), with Sopwith Camel, The Collectors, Mother Earth & The Committee) January 4, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Vanilla Fudge, with Sonny Terry & Brownie McGhee) January 5-6, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Vanilla Fudge, with Sonny Terry & Brownie McGhee) April 11-13, 1968 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supporting The Yardbirds on 11th & supported by Cloud (12th only) & (12th & 13th) Earth Opera) April 26-28, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by James and Bobby Purify & Sons of Champlin) May 10-12, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Steve Miller Blues Band, Kaleidoscope, Youngbloods) May 17-18, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Grateful Dead, with Taj Mahal) June 12, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Fire Dance. Supporting The Charlatans & Dan Hicks & His Hot Licks) June 16, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA ("Matrix Benefit" supporting Big Brother & The Holding Company, with Sandy Bull, Dan Hicks & His Hot Licks & Santana) June 28-30, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Buddy Guy, Initial Shock) July 12-14, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Howlin' Wolf, Conqueroo) July 26-28, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by (26th) Odds & Ends, (27th) Carousel, (28th) Air Speed Indicator) August 20-22, 1968 La Cave, Cleveland, OH September 5-7, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Chuck Berry) September 20-22, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Muddy Waters & A.B. Skhy Blues Band) September 25, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Peace & Freedom Benefit For Cabaret, with Flamin' Groovies, Santana, It's A Beautiful Day, Frumious Bandersnatch, Country Weather, Cleveland Wrecking Co. & The Womb) September 29, 1968 El Camino Park, Palo Alto, CA ("Free You Be-In", with Freedom Highway, Phoenix & Frumious Banderstanch. SMB replaced Quicksilver Messenger Service, Youngbloods, Ace of Cups, Cold Blood & Flamin' Groovies who all cancelled and were joined by guest Carlos Santana) November 15-16, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by (15th) The March Brothers & (16th) The Third Power & The Muzzies) December 26-29, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sly & The Family Stone & Pogo) January 31-February 1, 1969 Long Shoremans' Hall, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sir Douglas Quintet & Sons Of Champlin) May 29-June 1, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Chicago Transit Authority, Charlatans) July 25-27, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Albert King & Mountain) August 1, 1969 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (St. Louis Pop Festival, with Sly & The Family Stone, The Staple Singers & the Buddy Miles Express) September 11-14, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by James Cotton & Keef Hartley) October 16-18, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Liverpool Scene) October 31-November 1, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 8.00 & 11.30, supporting Mountain, with The Move) November 9, 1969 Campus Stadium, Santa Barbara, CA (supporting CSNY & Sweetwater) November 15, 1969 Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA (supporting Chuck Berry, with Old Davis & Fritz) January 29-February 1, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sha Na Na & Ten Wheel Drive) March 6-7, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting Neil Young & Crazy Horse & Miles Davis Quintet) May 16, 1970 Temple University Stadium, Philadelphia, PA (supporting Jimi Hendrix) July 5, 1970 Sick's Stadium, Seattle, WA (supporting Janis Joplin, Youngbloods & Pacific Gas & Electric) July 16-19, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Bo Diddley, Crow) September 25-26, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Mungo Jerry & Clouds) October 16, 1970 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX September 3, 1971 Hollywood Paladium, Hollywood, CA (Supported by Boz Scaggs & Stoneground) September 14-15, 1971 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY (Supported by Cannonball Adderley Quintet & Mahavishnu Orchestra) October 6, 1972 Denver University Arena, Denver, CO (Supported by Boz Scaggs & David Blue) October 21, 1972 Academy of Music, New York City, NY (Supported by Wet Willie & Malo) March 16-17, 1973 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Doobie Brothers & Dr. Hook & The Medecine Show) April 13, 1973 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA July 11, 1973 Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkston, MI April 29, 1974 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, NY (Supported by Boz Scaggs) April 30, 1974 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (Supported by Boz Scaggs & James Cotton Band) May 18, 1974 Convention Center Theatre, San Antonio, TX (Supported by Boz Scaggs) June 14-15, 1976 Temple University, Ambler, PA (Temple University Music Festival) June 22, 1976 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, MO June 29, 1976 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA September 6, 1976 Nelson Ledges Road Course, Garrettsville, OH (Nelson Ledges Freedom Festival, with Heart, ELO, J. Geils Band, Elvin Bishop, Roy Buchanan & Widow Maker. Heart closed the festival after being flown in from out of state and started their show at 2AM) October 15, 1977 Indiana University Assembly Hall, Bloomington, IN (supported by The Norton Buffalo Stampede) November 7, 1977 Aladdin Theatre, Las Vegas, NV November 9, 1977 Forum, Inglewood, CA (supported by Norton Buffalo) June 17, 1978 Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA (supported by Bob Seger, Outlaws, Ronnie Montrose & Toby Beau Band) June 25, 1978 Giants Stadium, East Rutherford, NJ (supporting Beach Boys) October 25, 2018 02 Arena, London, ENG (Bluesfest, supporting John Fogerty) October 26, 2018 3 Arena, Dublin, IRE (Bluesfest, supporting John Fogerty)